Teen Titans: The Movie
Teen Titans: The Movie is a 2012 film adaptation of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teen_Titans_(TV_series) Teen Titans], scheduling for theatrical release of April 13, 2012. The original cast members Scott Menville, Greg Cipes, Hynden Walch, Tara Strong and Khary Payton from the series will reprise their roles.Teen Titans Returns. Retrieved March 31, 2012. Cast *Scott Menville as Robin *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy *Hynden Walch as Starfire *Khary Payton as Cyborg *Tara Strong as Raven *Lauren Tom as Jinx, Gizmo *Ashley Johnson as Rebecca *Ron Perlman as Tron *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Bumblebee *Mike Erwin as Speedy *Wi Wheaton as Aqualad *Michael Rosenbaum as Kid Flash *Freddy Rodriguez as Más y Menos *Kevin Michael Richardson as Mammoth, See-More *Jason Marsden as Billy Numerous Production After the cancelation of Teen Titans in 2006, DC Comics and Warner Bros. will release an animated film adaptation of the TV series into theaters on April 13, 2012 with the original cast reprising their roles.Teen Titans Returns! Retrieved December 10, 2011. It will have the same animation, plus a much detailed background to make it as dramatic as the TV series.Tara Strong Talks Teen Titans: The Movie. Retrieved December 10, 2011. Diretor Michael Chang, who did Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, will return to direct a theatrical film version as well as crew members.User blog:Ceauntay/Warner Bros. Brings Back the Teen Titans. Retrieved April 9, 2012 Scott Menville, Greg Cipes, Hynden Walch, Khary Payton and Tara Strong will reprise their roles. It's production budget will cost $40 million to produce.Teen Titans: The Movie Earns $40 Million in Production Budget. Retrieved April 9, 2012. English composer Alexandre Desplat will compose the film's soundtrack.Harry Potter Composer To Write Teen Titans: The Movie Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Retrieved December 10, 2011. Green Day will record the film's theme song.Green Day to Perform Teen Titans: The Movie Theme Song. Retrieved December 24, 2011. Puffy AmiYumi's song "Friends Forever" will be included in the film's soundtrack.AmiYumi Records Teen Titans Soundtrack. Retreived April 10, 2012. Release Teen Titans: The Movie will be released into theaters everywhere starting on April 13, 2012. The film's trailer was released in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks:_Chipwrecked Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked] on December 16, 2011.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pO-PLLBcddg A video game with the same title was released on April 4, 2012. According to MPPA, the film received a PG rating for "rude humor and mild action" as of March 1, 2012.Teen Titans movie slaps PG rating On March 31, 2012, Facebook and Warner Bros. said that they will stream a full movie live on Facebook and will have to buy the price of $30.00 to register to pay to see the film screened live on Facebook. This is to the fact that Facebook stating that the copyright belongs to Warner Bros., not Facebook.User blog:Ceauntay/Facebook to Screen Midnight Screening of Teen Titans: The Movie. Retreived March 31, 2012. Warner Bros. relased the film's new clip entitled "The End of the World" on April 7, 2012.User blog:Ceauntay/'Teen Titans: The Movie' -- The End of the World. Retreived April 7, 2012. A 31 second new TV spot was also released the same day.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yt84S2R47VM The following day, a 1 minute and 45 second promo featurette was released featuring the Titans into action.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3spV0wmCGA&feature=relmfu Teen Titans: The Movie will play in a wide 3,755 theaters starting on April 13, 2012.User blog:Ceauntay/'Teen Titans: The Movie' Release -- Opening in 3,755 Theaters. Retrieved April 12, 2012. Reaction The film's early test screening premiered on January 27, 2012 and received early positive reviews stating "the kids missed their favorite superheroes, and will be thrilled to see them returning and heading to theaters.Teen Titans: The Movie Early Test Screening. Retrieved January 27, 2012. Director and producer of the film attended the film's premiere. Teen Titans: The Movie received positive reviews nationwide. As of April 10, 2012, the film scored a positive 98% from Rotten Tomatoes,Teen Titans: The Movie (2012). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved April 6, 2012. stating that comicbook fans realized that the movie feels like Kick-Ass with Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, but has a different feeling into it. It was also listed as one of the "best reviewed film" of the year so far. IGN gave a film 8/10 calling it "the best movie of the year so far."Teen Titans: The Movie (2012). IGN Review. Retreived April 6, 2012. Metacritic scored Teen Titans: The Movie a 75, based on 30 views, becoming its favorite reviewed film this year so far.Teen Titans: The Movie (2012). Metacritic. Retrieved April 6, 2012. See also *''Teen Titans: The Movie (soundtrack)'' *''Teen Titans: The Movie (video game)'' *''Teen Titans'' References External links *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Teen-Titans-The-Movie/147930318659386?skip_nax_wizard=true Teen Titans: The Movie Official Website - Facebook] *''Teen Titans: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Teen Titans: The Movie'' - Release Dates *''Teen Titans: The Movie'' Official Website *''Teen Titans: The Movie'' at Box Office Mojo Category:2010s animated films Category:2012 films Category:Films adapted from a television series Category:American films